Storyline
Backstory Texts Below are the text given from each level stage. Known events Below are known events of the Pixel Dungeon. They are not in chronological order. * The Dwarven Metropolis and the City trade with eachother. * The Dwarven Metropolis soon fell due to corruption. * The dwarves’ interests have shifted from engineering to arcane arts, warlocks have come to power in the city. They started with elemental magic, but soon switched to demonology and necromancy. * The Dwarves fought against Yog-Dzewa and his army of demons. * A prison was built underground by the City to hold criminals. * Gnolls went into the dungeons to seek refuge. * The King of Dwarves has tricked his court in participating in a ritual. This ritual granted the King eternal youth and an undead army of dwarves. The City Not much is known about the City, as it is spoken of a few times in the game. It is located directly on top of the Dungeon. The City had built an underground prison and trading routes with the dwarves. The City is presumably inhabited by humans, as the shopkeeper, hero, crazy thieves, Old wandmaker, and bandits came from there. The Dwarven Metropolis The Dwarven Metropolis is located on depth 16-21. It is populated by dwarves, golems, and elemental creatures. The Dwarven Metropolis fell due to the dwarves turning to evil magic and the corruption that went around the city. The Metropolis used to have trading routes with the City and used to mine, but due to the poor minerals, stopped. The Dwarven Metropolis is ruled by the King of the Dwarves. Before the downfall of the Dwarven Metropolis, the metropolis was ruled by a king and a court. The Hero The Hero presumably comes from the City and entered the dungeon in order to start their great adventure, to get the Amulet of Yendor. The Thieves' Guild The Thieves' Guild is an organization of criminals, such as the crazy thieves and bandits. Members of the Thieves' Guild dawn the Ring of Haggler on themselves to signify their allegiance to the guild. The Thieves' Guild is notorious to shopkeepers and vendors, and will be given discounts in exchange for "temporary immunity". The Tengu The Tengu are a clan of assassins outside of the Dungeon. They are known for their extensive use of shurikens and traps. The clan and the members of the clan are both called 'Tengu'. The most notable Tengu is the one trapped in the Dungeon. Assumptions * Tengu is possibly an assassin that brought the Tome of Mastery into the Dungeon with him. Reason for this is that he was part a the Tengu clan which is known outside of the Dungeon. * The reason why Tengu is there could possibly be that he might have been caught for assassinations and was captured or he went into the Dungeon in search of artifacts, which can explain why he is on depth 10 in Prison. Trivia * A large part of the Pixel Dungeon’s history revolves around the dwarves. * More information about the history around Pixel Dungeon came with update 1.6.0. Category:Dungeon